Unwanted plants such as weeds have a tendency to grow very quickly on grass lawns, flowerbeds and the like. Typically, such weeds are cut at their stems by lawnmowers or manual cutters. This does not damage the root system of the weed and the weeds can therefore grow back very quickly from their already established root system. Spades and other hand-held instruments have been used in the past in an attempt to dig out the root system of the weeds but these methods have not been found to effectively remove the root system and moreover have been found to be cumbersome and time consuming.
A variety of specialized weed-extracting tools have been disclosed in the prior art, which are better designed for the task. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,374, issued Oct. 20, 1994 to Calande, and titled “Plant Puller,” teaches a specialized hook for pulling a group of weeds out of the ground. The hook is placed around the stem of the weeds. As the tool is pulled, the weeds are first compressed into a narrow portion of the hook so that they are firmly griped. As the tool is pulled further, the weeds are pulled from the ground. In loose or soft soil, the root system of the weeds will be removed along with the stems. However, in compressed and hard soil, the stems will tend to break from the roots. This, unfortunately, permits the weeds to quickly grow back from the established root system.
For another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,251, issued Oct. 23, 1973, to San Filipo, and titled “Weed Extracting Device,” teaches a relatively-complex, spring-loaded mechanism for removing weeds along with their subterranean root systems. Specifically, it teaches a pair of tines pivotally attached at the bottom of a handle. The tines are pressed into the ground adjacent the subterranean root system of a weed. The tines are rotated from a substantially vertical to a substantially horizontal position through a spring-loaded mechanism connected through the body of the handle. By this rotation, the tines lift the root system out of the ground. This likewise works well in loose and soft soil. In compressed and hard soil, however, the mechanism is difficult to operate because the spring-loaded mechanism does not have the full mechanical advantage of the handle. Of course, the handle of this device can be rotated to lift the tines out of the soil. In this mode of operation, as the handle is pulled at its top end, the tines are rotated to lift the root system from the ground. Mechanically, the tines pivot about an intermediate point along a foot pedal which extends from the base of the handle. Since the intermediate pivot point is near to the tines, the handle must be pulled through a large arc in order to achieve sufficient movement to lift the root system. Although this can satisfactorily remove a weed system, this mode of operation can be difficult to use due to space limitations and because repetitive pulling of the handle through a large arc can become tiring for an operator.
For another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,226, issued Nov. 12, 1974, to Long, and titled “Weeder,” teaches a one-piece tool for removing a weed along with its subterranean root system. The tool has a pair of tines, which bend slightly back to provide an intermediate fulcrum and bend back again to form an upper step portion. The tines are pressed into the ground adjacent a weed by stepping upon the step portion of the tool. The tool is bolted to a handle. The tines lift the root system of a weed by pulling the top end of the handle. Mechanically, the tines move in counter-rotation to the handle about the fulcrum portion of the tool. This rotation pulls a divot of soil from the ground that includes the weed structure. Unfortunately, however, this rotation also causes collateral damage to the ground. Specifically, because the fulcrum portion of the tool is pushed below the surface of the ground, it unnecessarily breaks ground behind the weed and subterranean root system. For a finished lawn, breaking ground beyond that which is necessary to remove the weed is obviously undesirable.
Accordingly, because of the limitations in the prior art, a weed puller tool is desired which is easy to operate and does not require repetitive movement of a handle through a large arc. In addition, operation of the tool should minimize any collateral damage to the ground and should break the ground only where necessary to remove the weed's root system.